


Promises

by BlueNerdBird



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, How Do I Tag, Ireena Kolyana is a top, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sometimes barbarians can be a bottom, Spoilers for Curse of Strahd, Unexpected spellcasting at climax, Vaginal Fingering, nat 20 performance check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: Strahd is dead, and Ireena chose her fiancee over the ghost of her past love. The two finally have a moment alone amidst the chaos.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for straight up smut, but also consider (really NSFW) unexpectedly casting innate spells like thaumaturgy during a really intense climax. That's all I will say because I've already posted some smut here, and I will say this is a bit more intense than my last Kireena fic, so um, there's that. enjoy the smut

The second the door was closed, already gasping for breath as they kissed again, and again, _and again_ , Kiala was lost. Adrenaline from the siege lingered as Kiala grabbed at any part of Ireena she could reach, grasping at the only thing that felt _real_ about her world.

Strahd had evaporated into dust, but not before he cast spells that had made Kiala’s blood run cold and rot her insides, but she still stood tall. Finally, alone from the group, Kiala lifted Ireena up and pinned her against the door, hiking one of her legs up as she ground against her, searching for as much contact as she could find while they were both still fully clothed.

Fear. It seems like all she had felt today was various levels of fear, of losing her best friend, of losing an entire town of people, of _losing the woman she loved._

The thought of fear spiked her blood as she grabbed handfuls of ass and bit along Ireena’s throat, leaving marks with her sharper tiefling fangs. Groaning at the contact, Ireena had one hand tangled in her hair as the other one went under the waistline of Kiala’s pants and began to move.

Too much. Too much had happened in a day. They had just gotten back to Vallakhi when warnings of a siege roared through the town. Kiala had never seen so many undead in her life, and it had filled her with horror. It was too much to shake from her mind, even as she bucked from the hand in her pants, it still _wasn’t enough._

Moving back to kiss Ireena in full, Kiala could still taste the metallic tang of rage still boiling beneath her blood as she ravaged Ireena’s mouth with her own, panting at the pressure against her core that still _wasn’t enough._

Kiala felt the coil of anxiety that had remained wind up tighter and tighter until Ireena sped up her hand at an angle that made Kiala cry out. The coil released and Kiala could only grunt and moan as she shuddered against Ireena.

Catching her breath, she felt Ireena push her toward the bed, and she allowed it. Straddling her, and neither of them yet undressed, Ireena ran her hands down the black scar that marked the blight spell scars covering her stomach. Lifting her arms, she allowed Ireena to remove her breast band and wriggled out of her pants, as Ireena removed her own clothes as well, still maintaining a leg on either side of Kiala’s waist. Running her fingers along the mark once more, she bent down and kissed at the marks, trailing her tongue down until it went between her legs.

Kiala didn’t even try to hold back a moan as Ireena kissed and licked at her. She could only squirm under her grip, tangling her fingers in her hair as she gave herself over to the sensation. Pulling a bit at her hair, Kiala reminded herself that Ireena was still here, not gone, but _real_ and licking at her like her life depended on it.

_Real._

Kiala felt her head rock back as her horns ripped into the pillows, needing _more._

Kiala loved her. Ireena loved her back.

But Ireena also loved another.

A whimper left Kiala’s lips as Ireena’s hands began to toy at her breasts in tandem with her tongue and she felt herself near her second climax with each passing second.

She felt cold as Ireena backed off, an almost predatory look in her eyes as Kiala whined. This day had been long enough, and part of her just wanted to be fucked until she could forget about the gnawing restlessness in her mind.

“You’re tense,” she said, placing a kiss to her thigh as Kiala squirmed again. Part of her didn’t want to talk, just needed the physical _release._

“No shit.”

A brief lick almost made Kiala lose her mind, but Ireena persisted.

“Is it what happened? With Sergei?”

Not now. Not right _fucking_ now.

“Take a guess.”

Ireena’s face hardened as she used her legs to pin Kiala to the bed, holding both of Kiala’s hands above her to the loose pillow feathers. They both knew Kiala could get out of the grip in a heartbeat, but it was the principle of the matter.

“I love you Kiala. I’ve chosen you,” she moved her hand between them and slipped two fingers into her and started to move again, “I will marry you,” she hit a sweet spot that almost broke Kiala as she cried out again, “and I will spend the rest of my life with you, you stubborn woman.”

Slipping in a third finger and moving her hand at a rapid-fire pace, Kiala bucked against the bed, further tearing up the pillow behind her head as the heat built between her legs and throughout her entire body.

Faster and faster, Kiala’s moans grew in a crescendo as Ireena ducked back down between her legs and lavished affection with her tongue in rhythm with her fingers. Fire hotter than her infernal blood rocketed through her veins as she felt all her muscles tense and she nearly screamed, magic jumping forth from her fingers tangled in bedsheets until the windows all shuttered with a loud clattering.

Ireena didn’t relent, and Kiala could only cry out as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into her senses until she heard the doors outside their room slam with the windows, unable to hold back the spells loosened from her blood. Stars danced behind her eyelids as she was rendered completely helpless, Ireena fucking her like there was nothing else in the world.

Then it was over, and she could only catch her breath as every nerve in her body stood on end. Ireena had backed off from straddling her, sitting at the other edge of the bed staring at the windows.

“Is that…. Normal?” she asked, and Kiala shrugged.

“It has not happened before, but I did feel a bit of magic flare up as I.. ah…” she trailed off as she saw how flushed Ireena’s darker skin was. As she looked at Kiala, the predatory gaze had returned and Kiala found another burst of energy within her as their eyes met.

Rushing up, Kiala pushed Ireena up against the footboard of the bed, palming at her breasts while she sucked and bit at her neck, her devilish fangs leaving marks as she trailed south.

Kiala gave no quarter as she pressed her thigh against Ireena’s core, already wet, as it was her turn to let out a groan. Sensing just how needy she was, Kiala kept one hand between her breasts, pinning her against the footboard, as she licked her way down and Ireena began to squirm.

Biting at a few soft spots on her inner thigh, Ireena got impatient and yanked her horns for her to lick her where it counted, but Kiala kept her kisses feathery light against her damp sex.

“Lathander’s balls, just fuck me already,” Ireena said, pulling again at her horns, sending a jolt of arousal between Kiala’s legs as she gave a long, slow lick. It earned her a stuttering moan above her as Ireena pulled her in harder, grasping at her horns like a lifeline.

“I love you Ireena,” Kiala said before she kissed her again, “Soon we will leave,” another kiss, followed by a louder moan, “and I will marry you,” she said, her voice getting huskier as Ireena whined above her, “and I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll cry my name,” she moved and gave a harsh kiss, their tongues meeting messily. Kiala wanted it to be her name, rather than a ghost of her past lives. A ghost who knew Tatyana, _not_ Ireena.

Ireena, who wanted to fight by her side. She kissed her throat. Ireena, who took shit from no one, least of all a vampire lord who had manipulated her. She sucked at her breast, earning her a moan. Ireena, the woman she wanted to love and marry. Finally ducking back between her thighs, Kiala resumed eating her out, working her tongue faster as Ireena grabbed her horns once again.

She could tell Ireena was getting close as she whined Kiala’s name. Kiala kissed her thoroughly, her tongue keeping a fast beat as her fingers joined and Ireena began crying out above her, whining and keening as she pulled and _pulled_ , wanting it harder and harder.

Keeping the increased pace, Kiala relished in the noises Ireena made, breathy moaning and cries that grew louder and louder until she nearly screamed and squeezed her thighs against Kiala, but Kiala held firm and kept the pace of her tongue and fingers as Ireena cried out again and again above her, chanting her name like a prayer. Thinking she had been spent, Kiala felt pressure build in her own sex once again as her fiancée fell apart under her touch, whimpering and near sobbing as she fell apart above her.

When she had stilled, and the room became silent for a moment, Kiala moved from between her legs and gave her a kiss to her lips.

“I love you Ireena. I always will, from this day on, to the day I die, and every day after. That, I promise you.”

                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> Update on other writings: I'm finally an English major which means more professional short stories for class and less writing for fun/fanfiction. However I did recently come out to my family as not straight and that was.... a lot. Things are finally on the up and up, so there should be more fiction soon to come now that the storm has passed, and I have not abandoned the witcher fic either and will update it when I can!
> 
> tumblr: nerdiestdanibirb


End file.
